wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Money in the Bank 2019
|} 'Money in the Bank 2019 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Charly Caruso comes in the ring and mentions what Bayley and Sasha Banks have accomplished. Bayley says she wants to remind everyone what she is capable of. She’s not just Bayley. She’s Miss Money in the Bank.' 'Backstage, Triple H is talking with someone when Sami Zayn walks up to him and gets his attention. Zayn is worried about Braun Strowman seeking retribution on him. Triple H says Strowman has been banned from the building. Zayn still requests protection. Triple H tells him to tape up his fists and get out of his office.' 'Backstage, Rey Mysterio is seen warming up. His son Dominick comes up and embraces him.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Joe comes back with some punches before chopping him down. Joe’s nose is bleeding from the seated senton. Joe goes for a powerbomb, but Mysterio counters into a roll-up for the win. Joe’s shoulder was up during the pinfall.' '2) After the match, Joe is furious and stunned. Replays show his shoulder was up. Dominick runs down to celebrate with his father. They embrace, and Joe wipes out Mysterio from behind. Joe gets Mysterio in the ring and gives him a one-armed slam. Joe looks down at Dominick before taunting him. Joe then slams Mysterio once again. Dominick looks upset. Joe challenges him to get in the ring. Dominick paces at ringside. Joe hits Mysterio with a senton splash before leaving the ring. Dominick gets in the ring and checks on his father.' 'Backstage, Braun Strowman is causing a ruckus. Strowman grabs a stagehand, lifts him up, and demands to know where Sami Zayn is. The stagehand doesn’t know.' 'Video Package: Shane McMahon vs. The Miz in a Steel Cage match.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, we see Triple H running with officials. We see Sami Zayn hung by his feet. Triple H orders the camera out.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Triple H finds Braun Strowman. Triple H says what he did to Sami Zayn won’t get him in the match. Strowman insists he didn’t do a damn thing. Triple H says he’s going to ask him as a professional and as his boss to leave. Strowman says, “Whatever, man,” and walks off.' 'Video Package: Lacey Evans vs. Becky Lynch for the RAW Women's Championship.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Becky Lynch grabs her championships and goes to make her way to the back, but Charlotte Flair’s music hits. Flair comes out smiling and tells Lynch to get in the ring. The commentators are saying the Smackdown Women’s Championship match got moved up.' '6) After the match, Lynch leaves the ring and attacks Evans. Flair helps Evans, and they double-team Lynch. Evans holds Lynch’s arms for Flair to chop. Bayley runs down to make the save. Bayley takes out Evans, but Flair takes Bayley down. Flair then kicks away at Lynch. Bayley sidesteps Flair, and she hits the turnbuckle headfirst. The crowd is buzzing for Bayley to cash in. Bayley looks at the briefcase and picks it up. She then tells the referee she wants to cash in. It’s official!' '7) After the match, Bayley celebrates her big win by running through the crowd and giving high fives. The crowd is going wild.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Roman Reigns is walking backstage when Elias sneaks up from behind and cracks his guitar on his back. Elias walks out to the ring and plays an electric guitar. Elias says normally he’d be playing acoustic, but his guitar broke. Not only is he the biggest acquisition in Smackdown Live history; he’s the biggest acquisition in WWE history. Vince McMahon texted him saying he can sleep well at night knowing Elias is the future of WWE. That made him feel good until he had to come to a substandard toilet bowl like Hartford. Now that Roman Reigns is out of the way, he can perform. Elias tells the crowd to hold the applause, silence their cellphones, and shut their mouths.' 'Elias sings that the people of Hartford are boring and he brings the energy. No one wants to hear Roman talk. Reigns can shut his mouth because Elias just took him for a walk. Elias brings up the Whalers leaving because Hartford is a disgrace. Elias completes his song and says, “Thank you! Goodnight! I love none of you!” Corey Graves talks about how much he loved that performance. Elias goes to leave and poses on the ramp.' 'Roman Reigns’ music hits, and he floors Elias with a Superman Punch! Reigns gets Elias in the ring, and the match is on.' 'Video Package: AJ Styles vs. Seth Rollins for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Seth Rollins celebrates and poses with the WWE Universal Championship. AJ Styles gets in the ring and stares him down. Rollins holds the championship up and shakes his head. Styles looks down before extending his hand. The crowd gives this a mixed reaction. Rollins then shakes the hand. Styles leaves the ring, and Rollins kneels down.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods. Woods says he will respect Kingston’s wishes and stay in the back. Kingston says he’s going to prove that you cannot do what Kevin Owens did to his brothers just to get to this championship.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Ascension makes their way to the ring. Konnor says Money in the Bank only comes once a year. Viktor says they are still here every night. Lars Sullivan comes out to the ring. Sullivan catches Viktor and gives him a vicious one-armed slam on the floor. Konnor tries to give him a plancha, but Sullivan catches him and throws him on the floor. Viktor head-butts him coming in the ring, busting Sullivan open the hard way. Sullivan then gives him a Running Powerbomb. Sullivan then leaves the ring bleeding profusely.' 'Video Package: Kevin Owens vs. Kofi Kingston for the WWE Championship.' We go to commercial. '12) During the match, Ali quickly scales the ladder and counters a powerbomb into a hurricanrana over the top rope! Ali starts to claw his way up the ladder. ALL OF A SUDDEN BROCK LESNAR’S MUSIC HITS! Lesnar knocks a ladder into the cameramen before getting in the ring and knocking the ladder with Ali over! Lesnar sets the ladder up and laughs while he grabs the Money in the Bank briefcase!' '12) After the match, Lesnar sits on top of the ladder and poses with his Money in the Bank briefcase as the show comes to an end.' End of the Money in the Bank 2019 PPV.